


Morning Morgan Talks

by romanovaly



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovaly/pseuds/romanovaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan has a dilemma and Sarah finds that maybe she can provide advice other than reconnaissance suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Morgan Talks

**Author's Note:**

> [reuploading stories from my old ff.net account]

"Chuck, man, you gotta help me. I think Alex is putting down the hints that we should y'know tie the knot, since her best friend has just asked her to be the maid of honor and she's like going crazy over planning the bridal shower and the bachelorette party. And I mean yeah, we've been going out for like five years now. Which lemme tell you is -"

"Uh, Morgan?"

"No. Buddy, this is serious stuff. And since you managed to get the girl after a series of unfortunate complications and multiple interferences by Bryce Larkin and Daniel Shaw and  _then_  get her to marry you I thought, 'hey Chuck would be the perfect person to talk to'. So, here I am. Lay it on me, man. Teach me the tricks of the tra-" he trails off when he sees Sarah on the couch. "You're not Chuck."

"No," laughs Sarah. "However, I do get mail addressed to Mrs. Charles Bartowski. Does that count?"

He shrugs it off and nods at the same time, "Where is Chuck? He's not at the Buy More... unless he's down below?"

Sarah shakes her head, "I think he's helping Ellie out with something. I'm not sure though. For all I know, he could've taken the Gulfstream to Rome and be helping Carina take down a designer drug production ring."

Morgan nods once, then twice, before settling down on couch next to her. He's fumbling with the jewelry box; flipping it open and then close, giving Sarah a peek at the simple yet elegant diamond engagement ring. "Eh, considering I've already spilled my dilemma to you. I may as well use your expert advice. Spy or otherwise," decides Morgan. "I mean, as much as Chuck seemed to win you over, you were the total mastermind behind the sub-mission to the sub-mission. So you've got to know how to help me out, Sarah."

"Morgan, you know I'm not really the one to –"

Morgan, much to Sarah's amusement, seems to find her a suitable replacement for Chuck and jumps up from the couch to begin pacing in front of the television, disrupting Sarah's attempts to enjoy daytime soaps.

"But you can still help me out. I mean you've got to know a way to ask Alex. I thought that asking Casey to marry his daughter was the hard part, but  _no_  I've got to figure out a way to ask her that will be completely and utterly memorable and –"

But before he can ramble on worse than Chuck, Sarah's voice cuts clear through the air, " _Morgan_."

The shorter man glances up, hope in his eyes.

She leans forward, the action making the sun catch on her wedding set. "Devon proposed to Ellie on the couch in this room. Casey proposed to Kathleen at a bus station. Chuck - Chuck proposed in a hospital hallway," she offers Morgan an encouraging smile. "The moment's special enough without all of the balloons and big romantic gestures. And trust me, all that will matter is you getting down on one knee to ask that question. Not the color of your shirt."

Morgan stares at Sarah for a few moments and she wonders if she answered the question in the right way before he attacks her with a hug and an exclamation, "You're totally right. Here I am, worried about the delivery and appearance when, obviously it's about the location. It's gotta be somewhere good and –" Morgan pauses in the middle of his speech, eyes growing wide. "I gotta go find Chuck," he announces before heading out the same way he entered.

Sarah shakes her head at her husband's best friend and his antics, thinking she should call Chuck to warn him of the impending Morgan attack, when she hears footsteps padding down the hallway.

"Hey, honey, was that Morgan I just heard?"

Sarah turns in her seat to find Chuck entering the kitchen, dressed to impress in his Nerd Herd uniform. "Yeah, you just missed him."

He nods absentmindedly, "I'll just catch him at the Buy More. Wonder what he needs anyway. He's texted me over a dozen times. And he even called twice. The last time he was this focused on getting a hold of me he'd lost a bet with the guys at Large Mart and somehow got stuck in between the loading docks on a bed filled with My Little Ponies."

Sarah gives Chuck a look as he shrugs and takes a bite off the Poptart. "I never asked for the full story. Frankly, I was – and still am – a little scared to." He presses a kiss to Sarah's lips, before walking backwards out the door. "I'm gonna be late, but I'm thinking Thai for dinner."

Sarah waves him off, nodding her agreement, before returning to the television screen. She's missed the last twenty minutes and decides to flick to one of the mindless talk shows when the front door opens once again. "Forget something Chuck?" she calls out, the laughter in her voice dying when it's Casey who steps into the apartment, a wild look on his face.

"My daughter's marrying the moron."


End file.
